Behind These Hazel Eyes
by musicstarr1219
Summary: Edward wants Bella...as his third wife. Bella wants nothing to do with Edward or his world. Will Edward get Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"So let me get this straight. You want me to marry you but you already have two other wives. And not only that but you will have sex with me or your other wives whenever you want to but your wives and I can not have sex with anyone but you. Did I get all that right?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glare at Edward Cullen who was smirking at me.

"Yes. So now that you understand everything, will you become my third wife?" Edward asks his eyes roaming over my body and I felt a cold shiver go up my spine.

"So if I do marry you, would you take another wife afterwards?" I ask wanting to hear what his answer would be, because there is no way in hell that I would marry this man if you could even call him that.

"I cannot say yes and I cannot say no. The only answer I can give you is the truth and that is I don't know." He says coming to stand in front of me and stops when I give him a death glare.

"You do know that you are not legally married to your second wife and therefore our marriage would not be legal either, right? So basically all I would be is your mistress and just be used for sex." I say to him feeling my anger slipping with every second I spend in the same room as him.

"You're right legally we would not be married but in the eyes of God we would and that's what counts" He says smiling sweetly at me

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. I cannot listen to your bull shit another second. First of all, when I do get married it will be legal and to a man who loves me and who doesn't already have two wives let alone one. Second of all, the thing that makes a marriage legal is a marriage license which I will get when marry the man that I love, which is not you. And third, I am a virgin and I will stay that way until I get married to a man who loves me and who I love. And lastly, you can take all your perverted, hypocritical views and way of life and get the hell out of my house and my life because I will never become a part of your sick, twisted world much less your wife." I shout at him and he stands there just looking at me with his mouth hanging open.

I walk to my front door and throw it open and wait for him to move, when he just stands there looking at me.

"That's your cue to leave. NOW!" I yell at him and he shakes his head and moves to the door and stops in front of me.

"Will you at least think about it?" He asks me and gives me the sad puppy dog eyes.

"No, because there's nothing to talk about. Now leave before I call the cops" I say and stand watching him walk out my doorway and look back at me before I slam my door shut and lock it.

"Well now I have to find somewhere new to live. I can't take the risk that he'll show up again. I can't believe that he was serious. I need a shower now, I feel all dirty ." I say to myself as I walk into my bedroom and go through my dresser and get my pajamas and a clean pair of underwear and head into the bathroom where a clean towel and wash rag sit on my hand rail where I put them earlier before that creep showed up. I undress and get in the shower and try my best to wash away the feeling of disgust and dirtiness.

After I shower and get dressed I sit down on my couch and turn on the TV hoping that, that was the only and last time, I will ever have to encounter that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I return home and I'm greeted by my two wives, Jessica and Megan. I married Jessica three years ago and a year later I married Megan. I have been raised to believe that it's ok to have more than one wife and I've been taught how the marriages work and what role your wives should play and what role you should play. There are still a lot of people who look down on our lifestyle and choices and our beliefs especially since we do not live out in a community filled with people like us.

I'm told that my family is waiting in living room and when I enter the living room with both of my wives at my side, I see my brother Emmett and his two wives Lauren and Rosalie and my best friend who has become like another brother to me Jasper and his two wives Alice and Jennifer. And lastly my father and his two wives Esme and Elizabeth.

"So is there going to be an addition to our family?" My dad asks me and I frown

"No. Not yet. But I'm not giving up. This woman was made for me" I say and smile as I picture Bella in my mind

"Why did she say no? Does she not share your views?" Esme asks me curious

"She said that she doesn't and then proceeded to call me a lot of very colorful names. She also threatened to call the cops on me" I say and Emmett and Jasper bust out laughing.

"I want to meet this woman, the woman who will put Edward in his place" Emmett says still laughing

"Do you think there's any way to change her mind?" Dad asks me and I think for a minute

"Truthfully she seemed very set in her ways. And she considers being my third wife nothing better than being my mistress and refuses to even consider it and our world and views." I say looking at my dad who thinks on this

"So, why waste your time on her? You already have two wives. I don't see why you need another one especially this woman" Lauren sneers as she looks at me and my wives.

"Lauren, you know your place and it is not your place to say whether or not my brother needs another wife or not let along who his next wife should be or not be." Emmett says and proceeds to tell her that he will properly deal with her when they get home.

"Are you sure about this woman, Edward?" Jasper asks me taking his eyes off of Alice

"Yes. She is the one that I want" I response and my family looks at me and nod

"She isn't a toy. She is a person, she has feelings and a mind of her own" Both Rosalie and Alice say at the same time which shocks everyone because those two almost never agree on anything.

"Well it looks like I'm going to spend the night punishing both of my wives" Emmett says as he looks at Rosalie who glares at him

"Alice, you know that I can't overlook this out burst" Jasper says shaking his head and Alice turns her back on him

Just then a timer dings and Megan runs into the kitchen only to appear a few seconds later.

"it is time to eat" Megan says as she smiles at us and takes her place on my other side as everybody walks into the dining room where Megan has sat all the food out.

As I sit down in my seat at the table I wonder what Bella is doing and where she is. I wonder if she will be the one thing that I want that I can't have.

Bella's POV

The next month is spent with me trying to find somewhere else to leave and moving. I hate to leave my home but I can't be too safe with Edward Cullen around. My dad and some friends from work and school help me move all of my things into my new home. After hours of moving and unpacking things, it's just me and Angela, Jake, Seth, Emily and my dad.

"That is everything. I gotta go kiddo, I have an early shift at the station. Call me tomorrow" My dad, Charlie the police chief of Forks says and I walk him to the door and hug him before he leaves and I close and lock my door.

"So tell us the reason, you needed and wanted to move so badly" Seth says and I sigh

"OK. I will tell you but for right now none of you can tell Charlie" I say looking around at my friends who agree

"there's this sick and twisted man named Edward Cullen. He is married and has two wives and somehow he got it in his head that he wants me to be his third wife. He came to my apartment and just asked me to become his third wife. So I told him that there was no chance in hell of that happening and I told him exactly what I thought of him and his beliefs." I say finishing up my story and I look around the room at my friends who each have different expressions on their faces.

" No wonder you moved. Bells, I swear if that man comes near you again I will kill him myself" Jake says looking at me

"Thanks Jake. I just didn't feel comfortable staying there with him knowing where I lived. I have no idea how he found out where I lived in the first place" I say confiding in my friends and Angela hugged me

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Me and Emily and the guys won't let anything happen to you. And you can believe that we will not let this man near you" Angela said and just hearing that made me feel better.

"And until you a security system installed here, me and Seth will be spending the nights here with you." Jake says pulling me into his arms

"You don't have to do that but thanks. I would feel much safer with you guys here" I tell him

"Bells, it's no problem. That's what friends are for" Seth says smiling at me and Jake agreed.

Angela and Emily left and I showed Seth the guest bedroom while I talked Jake into sharing my bed with me. I didn't feel right making him sleep on the couch and truthfully I would just feel safer with him next to me.

That night I felt safe for the first time in a month and I just hoped that Edward Cullen stayed the hell away from me.


End file.
